


Shame On You

by Sermocinare



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, the delicious spiral of shame and arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: Armitage Hux is having shamefully dirty thoughts about his superior, Allegiant General Pryde. Unfortunately, what he doesn't have is a pokerface to hide behind.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Shame On You

In the end, Hux decided that it had all been Ren‘s fault. As usual. After all, it had been Ren who had taken away his command and given it to Allegiant General Enric Pryde, and if that wasn‘t bad enough, had basically demoted him to the job of being said Allegiant General’s aide. 

Which was why he was in his current predicament. Since he had been given neither a task nor permission to leave, Hux was forced to stand on the side of the Steadfast’s spacious bridge, his body at perfect parade rest, his sharp mind dulled by boredom, and watch Pryde march up and down the bridge in long strides that made the heels of the man’s polished boots click audibly on the cold durasteel floor. The news they had just received wasn’t good, and Pryde was visibly annoyed, his frown even deeper than usual. On top of that, every step was accompanied by the sound of his swagger stick hitting the palm of his hand, of the impact of wood on leather. 

Click – slap – click – slap.

Hux’s eyes were following the Allegiant General, or, to be precise, the rise and fall of the stick. He had for quite a while now wondered why Pryde held on to that archaic instrument, other than to use it as an extension of his arm when pointing at something. Was it the air of authority it gave him, a subtle reminder that he was the one holding the chain of command on this vessel? That, if he wanted to do so, he could bring the implement down on anyone who questioned his authority?

For a moment, Hux wondered what that would feel like, having the swagger stick brought down on his backside. Would it hurt much? Leave a mark? Hux felt a little twinge in the pit of his stomach, and had to hold back from biting his lower lip. 

Click – slap – click – slap.

It would surely hurt, even if cushioned slightly by the fabric of his pants. And on his bare ass, oh, the pain would sting. 

Hux shifted his weight ever so slightly. 

He would be bent over the Allegiant General’s desk, his pants dropped to his ankles, ass red from being spanked with the stick. Because he had been disobedient, mouthed off, been tardy, any of a number of offenses. Pryde would show no mercy to his pleas, would have him say thank you after every strike, because being disciplined by the Allegiant General himself was an honor. Hux would cry, his face red with shame while his cock hung hard and wanting between his legs…

“General Hux, I asked you a question.”

Pryde’s voice pulled Hux out of his thoughts and back into reality. The Allegiant General was standing right in front of him, looking even more irritated than before, his eyes boring into Hux’s. 

Oh, kriff. 

Hux felt a slight blush creep into his cheeks, and he swallowed around the knot that had suddenly appeared in this throat. His superior had asked him a question, and he had been too lost in thought – shameful, lustful, deviant thought – to notice. 

He immediately stood at attention: “Please excuse my being distracted, I was thinking about how to solve...” solve what, think, Armitage, think!, “the problem with the anidinium supply.”

Pryde narrowed his eyes: “That is not part of your duties, General, as you should well know. Your duty is to assist me in leading our troops to victory, but it seems that you do not value those duties as highly as you should.”

“Allegiant General, I...”

“Silence!” Pryde snapped, and Hux had a hard time not to flinch. “Follow me.” With that, Pryde turned on his heels and marched off the bridge. 

Hux followed, and soon he was standing at attention in front of Pryde’s heavy wooden desk, anxiously waiting for what was to come. Hopefully not a demotion. Anything but that. He had already lost his command, he wouldn’t survive losing his rank on top of it. And all because he had let his libido take over his thoughts…

“General Hux, I am deeply disappointed in you.”

Again, Hux had to fight the impulse to bite his lip, and he focused on keeping his face as expressionless as possible. 

“I know you rankle at having your command taken away, but you still hold the position of General, and I expect you to conduct yourself in a way that is appropriate to it. Letting your attention slip while on duty is something I might expect of a young Lieutenant, but from a man of your rank?”

Hux felt his cheeks color again: “My behavior was vastly inappropriate, Allegiant General. As I said, I was thinking about the problem with the-”

“-anidinium, yes. You already said that.” 

Pryde rounded the desk so that he was now standing next to him, and Hux could once again feel the older man’s eyes bore into his skull as if he were able to read Hux’s thoughts. Which, of course, would be catastrophic.

“The problem with this, General, is that I don’t believe you.”

Hux’s gaze flitted over to Pryde, his eyes wide. What? Why did the Allegiant General not believe him? Had he somehow given his thoughts away? 

Feeling his face heat up even more, Hux trimmed his gaze back in front of him: “Allegiant General, I swear-”

Again, Pryde interrupted him, the older man’s voice having risen in volume: “Do not dare lie to me again, General!”

Hux’s mouth snapped shut, and he felt a little shudder run down his spine. Why was Pryde so sure he was lying? He couldn’t know what Hux had actually been thinking, that was impossible. Intense gaze or not, no one could read minds except for those Force cultists.

“What was on your mind that was so enticing that it drew your attention away from your duties, General? And it better be the truth this time, or you will regret it. Lying to a superior officer is a serious offense for which I can and will have you court martialed.”

With anyone else, Hux would have considered the mention of a tribunal nothing but an empty threat, but Pryde was not known for making empty threats. 

He had to tell the truth. Only that the truth might also have him dragged in front of a jury of his peers, and while homosexuality was not considered an offense, any kind of deviancy was not tolerated in the First Order. 

Hux swallowed hard, and this time he knew that he was blushing from his neck right up to his hairline. 

“I was thinking about you, Allegiant General.”

“Oh? And what, pray tell, were the nature of those thoughts, hm?”

Hux was thankful that his position in front of the desk made it impossible for Pryde to stand directly in front of him. He was sure that if he had to look at the Allegiant General, he would have spontaneously combusted. 

“They...” he swallowed again, his throat feeling impossibly tight, “were of a sexual nature, Sir.”

The last bit had been said in no more than a mumble, with Hux feeling too ashamed to speak it out loud. What made the whole thing even worse was the tightening in his groin, the little spark of arousal that made his cock twitch and which made him feel even more ashamed of himself. What was wrong with him that he was feeling arousal at his own shame?

“I didn’t quite catch that last bit, General. So, if you could be so kind as to repeat yourself? A bit louder, this time.”

The words had been almost cordial, but the Allegiant General’s tone was anything but.

Hux inhaled deeply, then exhaled again, scratching together the last remnants of his courage.

“My thoughts were of a sexual nature, Sir.”

“I see.”

Lifting the swagger stick, Pryde gave the younger man a push against one of his shoulders, making Hux turn around so that he was facing the Allegiant General.

“So,” Pryde said, his tone matter of fact, “you were on duty on the bridge, and instead of paying attention as you should have, you indulged in dirty thoughts about your superior.” 

He shook his head in disappointment: “What shameful conduct. I would have expected you to have more self control than that.”

Hux wanted to avert his gaze, to hang his head in shame. His father had been right, he was a disgrace, and even now, his lustful, deviant nature was making itself evident in the fact that he was half hard in his pants. Was he enjoying being reprimanded, being reminded of his perversions? Yes. He was, and that made everything so much worse. 

And then, Pryde said something that made Hux blanch, his shame turning into something akin to fear.

“Describe these thoughts to me. Do not leave out any details, Hux. I want to know every dirty little thought you had.”

Hux wanted to protest, but he knew that it would fall on deaf ears. For a moment, he even considered insubordination, but that was out of the question. Obedience to one’s superiors was the most important duty of a soldier, and he prided himself on his adherence to rules and proper conduct.

Looking directly at Pryde, Hux stood at perfect attention, even though his voice wavered as he began his confession.

“I was thinking about being disciplined by you, Sir. Being bent over your desk and spanked on my bare backside with your swagger stick until I couldn’t take it any more without sobbing like a boy being pulled over his father’s knee.”

Hux resisted the urge to pull at his collar, his uniform starting to feel hot, stifling as his whole body flushed with heat. Now the Allegiant General would surely be disgusted, demote him, maybe even dishonorably discharge him. 

Instead, Pryde gave a thoughtful hum, as if here mulling over what had just been said, stroking his chin with his gloved fingers. 

“And tell me, boy, did being disciplined arouse you? Did your cock get hard at the thought of receiving pain from my hand?”

The younger man took a shaky breath, and now he couldn’t help but let his gaze drop to the floor, his voice drenched in shame.

“Yes, Sir. I was hard, achingly so.”

“Are you hard now, Armitage?”

“Yes, Allegiant General.”

Hux’s voice was barely more than a whisper. He was terribly, shamefully hard at having to tell his superior officer about his deviancy, his lustiness. His whorishness. 

And then, Pryde was directly in front of him, only inches separating their bodies, laying a gloved hand above the front of Hux’s uniform pants, fondling and rubbing the younger man’s erection through the fabric.

“Mmmh, yes. Quite hard. And all from recounting your deviancy, your inappropriate thoughts about your superior officer.” He smirked: “You like feeling ashamed like this, don’t you, boy.”

It wasn’t even a question, but Hux nodded, whimpering slightly. Yes. He liked it. Being made to feel ashamed and disgusted with himself, being debased. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Again, his voice was barely more than a whisper.

Pryde continued to massage Hux through his uniform pants, which were now tenting visibly.

“What a disgrace to your uniform you are. You are no soldier. You are nothing but a dirty, deviant whore. Tell me, are you wet already? Are you staining it with your precome?”

Hux gave a quiet sob: “Yes, Sir. I am wet, hard and needy. A wanton slut.”

Pryde moved even closer, close enough that Hux could smell his cologne, feel the man’s breath tickle his ear as Pryde whispered: “That you are. A slut. A whore. Unworthy, dirty, a shame for your uniform, your rank and name. What would your father think if he knew, hm? Would it surprise him? Probably not. Everyone knows what you are, boy. They all know that General Hux is nothing but a slut.”

Whining, Hux squirmed under the Allegiant General’s unrelenting touch, the elegant, strong fingers that were rubbing and squeezing his cock, sliding between his legs to cup and fondle his balls. He had closed his eyes, a tear running down one cheek. His superior was right, he was a dirty whore, a disgrace…

He gave a short cry as Pryde bit down on his earlobe before continuing with the onslaught of words.

“You said you would like to be disciplined by me. Don’t worry, boy, you will. I am going to spank you until your ass is striped red and you can’t sit down without thinking about me for days. I will punish you for being such a little whore. And if you’re a good boy, if you submit to your punishment with demure acceptance as is appropriate of someone in such dire need of correction as you are, maybe I’ll have you afterwards.”

By now, Hux was openly moaning and sobbing, chasing Pryde’s touch with little jerks of his hips. He was so close, so close to coming in his pants, to soiling his uniform…

“Tell me, would you like that, boy? Would you like me to fuck your red, swollen whore ass?”

Hux cried out, spilling himself into his formerly pristine pants while he sobbed and whimpered:

“Yes, Sir, I would like it, please take my ass, fill me like the dirty slut I am, please, daddy...”

The last shudder of his orgasm running through his body, Hux felt as if his knees would give in, but then, an arm snaked around his waist, holding him up, holding him close, holding him. 

Pryde let the younger man lean against him, one arm holding Hux up while the hand that had groped and fondled him mercilessly only seconds ago was now stroking his ginger hair, which was damp with sweat.

“There’s a good boy. Catch your breath, Armitage.” Pryde pressed a kiss to the other man’s temple: “You did well. You were so good for me. I know that it must have been hard for you, to finally admit what you wanted, needed.”

Hux buried his face into the crook of his superior’s neck, inhaling the other man’s warm scent, and whimpered quietly. It had been hard. Terrifying, in fact. 

“I thought you would demote me, court martial me for my deviancy.” He pulled back, looking at Pryde with wide, red-rimmed eyes: “Why, Allegiant General?”

“You mean, why didn’t I do any of that? And don’t worry, my boy, your secret is safe with me.” 

Pryde stroked Armitage’s cheek with his thumb, wiping away a tear.

“We all have our secrets. Things that we might be ashamed of because they are wrong, deviant in most people’s eyes.” He smiled, his eyes twinkling with an impish spark: “I have them, too. I enjoyed this. And I would quite enjoy making your fantasy of being spanked come true, if you truly want it.”

Leading the younger man around the desk, Pryde sat down in his chair, pulling Armitage down into his lap: “But you don’t have to decide that now. You’ve done enough today, my boy.”

Hux rested his head against the older man’s shoulder again: “I will think about it.” He chuckled lowly: “The answer will most likely be yes. Thank you, Allegiant General.”

“Oh, please, call me Enric. I think we can drop the formalities behind closed doors, hm? After all, I did make you come in your pants just now.”

Another chuckle, and Hux squirmed a little, being reminded of the rapidly cooling puddle of wetness that was seeping through his uniform. 

“It’s good that the laundry droids don’t ask questions. I’d get so ashamed.”

Pryde laughed: “And that, dear boy, is my job from now on.”


End file.
